bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikado Amarante
|birthday = June 23 |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 5'9 |weight = 210 lbs |blood type = B+ |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |profession = |position = |previous position =Not stated |division = Unaffiliated |previous division = |partner = Iyashi Naomi Shirogane Nanashi Amarante |previous partner = TBD |base of operations = |relatives = Nanashi Amarante (Grandfather) |education = Nanashi Amarante |shikai = |bankai =Sōryō Shataiyō |story debut = |roleplay debut = Ties That Will Bind |japanese voice = Showtaro Morikubo |english voice = Keith Silverstein }} Shujō Amarante '(主上近藤, ''Emperor Amarante) is a who is currently working directly under the as their Spirit Detective. He also acts as the of . Appearance Despite his rather outstanding origins as a as well as his status as a Jūsanseiza of significant ranking, Mikado's overall appearance is vastly underwhelming. In fact, upon their first meeting, Gekkō Kirameki became visibly deflated remarking "Oh? This...is it?" when first laying his eyes on the soul. Mikado actually bears features associated with a typical , the most prominent being white snow white hair. His hair being long, flowing and reaching down to his shoulders as it frames the sides of his face. His eyes compliment this feature to the utmost perfection, they are a smooth turquoise coloration that brightened immensely once his is released. His facial structure is angular as he possesses a pointed chin. Due to his training, coupled with his battle experience, Mikado's physique is extraordinarily toned. Despite his relatively small physique, he has developed his muscles' build and definition to perfection. This is epitomized by the fact that, while not a brute by any means, Mikado's strength is far more concentrated than the average Shinigami as he funnels every ounce of potential lifting strength into explosive punching power. He is of rather athletic build, instead of being broad and bulky. He sports a complete set of abs and perfectly toned arms and legs muscles. He is known to where two attires. One is more fit for his travels among the mundane of the . It possesses the vibe of a designer/punk-type clothing; being a hooded jacket, white T-shirt underneath, with belts wrapping over them, as well as blue jeans, ripped at the hem, and gray boots. His alternate attire, the one he normally gallivants around in when he is in the , is a variation on the Shinigami's Shihakushō, consisting of a tattered, black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends. File:640px-Mikadosan.png|Mikado as a Shinigami File:Mikado_Shinigami_Garb.png|Mikado in Shinigami Garb File:Mikado Gigai.png|Mikado in Gigai Personality Ties That Will Bind Mikado is a simple man of refined character. Charismatic, respectful and down to earth, Mikado tends to be well liked by those he comes into contact with. He is of an affable nature and speaks with a calm and light-hearted manner to both elders and those within his age range. Due to the values placed on him both by his parents and grandfather, Mikado shows a level of respect and the ability to create and maintain boundaries between himself and acquaintances. Mikado shows an unusual level of insight into other's motivations; as seen when he deduced the reason behind Nanashi's choosing to withhold information regarding the death of his parents. He postulated that Nanashi was trying to protect him, both from himself and the entity that slew him so that he would not be consumed by the fires of his own rage. Ties That Will Bind Apparently, Mikado is not one for training in any serious fashion, only doing so to relieve a level of mental stress or clear his mind. As his grandfather stated that he normally sleeps in on most days. On another light note, Mikado has what seems to be a good sense of humor around his friends, not being afraid of a little self-deprecation as he joked to Naomi about the aforementioned sleeping habits. Such humor can sometimes manifest as a biting insult towards an enemy has he claimed Vengeance looked like something out of a film. He has great confidence in his skill as a warrior, not caring to know who his enemies had stood before unless it were himself.Ties That Will Bind Mikado has a great deal of respect for the sacredness of life, preferring not to take one unless absolutely necessary. He can, for the most part, keep a cool head in confrontation situations unless he were to witness an abominable act done to an innocent. This is especially true if a child is involved, seeing as how he used a to char a deceased soul's body completely upon learning the man was a murderer and a child rapist. He can be highly emotional when children are involved, something Naomi seemed to be quite aware of during their expedition. As she sought to comfort him after reprimanding him for his brash actions; though he snapped back at her before calming down and apologizing. A significant trait to note about Mikado is his dislike for the Gods, noting that the only difference between them and their divine overseers was the scope of power, as the seemed every bit as irresponsible as a normal soul. This was also exhibited when he refused to absolve "God" of ay guilt due to the simple fact that he allowed such a tragedy to occur. He saw it as preposterous that one should see a being as "good" for acting in the aftermath of a horrid act when they could have easily done so before. Synopsis :Main Article --Bleach: Extinction Part 1 :Main Article --Bleach: Sunrise Sins of the Past arc :Ties That Will Bind'' Abilities '''Natural Genius: Mikado has been stated to possess bottomless potential which is heavily expressed in his mental capacity and growth rate. Even as a child, he was capable of grasping difficult concepts that would normally require advanced age and/or substantial reflection and thought. He tended to be an idealist and saw the world both for what it was and what it could have, and by all means should have been. He was privy to knowledge and experience far his senior. It was this idealistic and inquisitive nature that gave birth to a warrior the has considered to be among the Jūsanseiza; among "Those With Potential". The keen mind of his acquired him the excellent perception of other's emotions, and how to exploit them for his benefit. Yet he refrains from doing this unless in battle. He graduated from in a single year, rivaling that of another prodigy in . He managed to both learn and master Bankai in the fraction of the time it took the average Captain without the need for special equipment, and he is capable of planning out entire battle scenarios based on nothing but observation of his future opponent; demonstrating a clear understanding of psychological behaviorism. *'Expert Strategist & Detail Instinct:' In terms of how this intelligence affected his competency as a Shinigami, when one goes through experiences such as those he went through, the mind either deteriorates or adapts. Fortunately for the white haired soul, the latter actually happened. During his early missions against Hollows, he would begin to develop keen instincts purely based on his will to survive; his attention to details would skyrocket as he would frantically look for a way of escape or a weak area for him to exploit. He soon found that panic and anxiety would not aid but deter him from his goals. And so, he would begin to meditate in few-and-far-in between rest periods in order to develop a calm and composed mind that would allow him to think clearly until he finally found he and his friends a way to either win or escape. As such Mikado is, until this very day, extremely detail oriented; always paying attention to any small details in a battle and hypothesizing causes for any abnormalities rather than just ignoring them. *'Keen Intellect:' Mikado is not only a man of brute strength, due to his idealistic nature, Mikado has trained his mind to a brilliant perfection. Tutelage from the greatest minds to ever graced the Soul Society have remarked at his incredible latent mental abilities. While he is not a super-genius, he has pushed his mind to it's current stance which rivals that of seasoned veterans of the . His intellect shows it's worth in his ability to read other people; their posture, reiatsu flow and even breath intakes do not go unnoticed by Mikado and are processed with the greatest scrutiny the young Shinigami can muster. This aids him greatly in battles, as he can effectively tell an opponent's mindset and with almost one-hundred percent accuracy predict their next movements. However, this trait of his can also be used on allies, as is able to "read their hearts" and knows how to comfort them if they are hurting. *'High Growth Rate:' A fearsome trait of Mikado's is easily his growth rate. Capable of assimilating knowledge instantaneously and applying it with the precision and accuracy of seasoned veterans, Mikado has been stated to wield prodigious talent the likes of which haven't been seen since Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Despite his young age, at least among the Gotei 13, Mikado has more than proven capable of single-handedly completing assignments most his age would deem crazy. Those traits are possibly due to the his unbelievable drive to transcend his limitations, which make him both incredibly fast-paced at learning new and complex things as well as daring to face any challenge presented to him. He is said to even possess Yonkō-level potential within him, only needing the right "push" to be awakened in all its might. : Mikado possess tremendous spiritual power, which is represented by the element of a - this trait has caused those who have seen his reiatsu spike compare him to that of a . *' ' (自制流, Self-Control Method; lit. Art of Controlling One's Self): *' :' Zanpakutō :For the manifested form of Shataiyō see: Shataiyō. (遮太陽, Shielding Sun) takes the form of a single edged with a blue hilt and hexagonal guard. It is known as one the only sunlight Zanpakutō not affiliated with controlling advanced forms of lightning. *' ': Shataiyō is released through the command Flare (太陽フレア, Taiyōfurea; in reference to a ). Upon the command, Shataiyō is enveloped in a torrent of smoldering flames that rise up to the hilt which is now elongated to match the blade's extended length. Shikai Special Ability: Mikado's Shataiyō is often regarded as one of the estranged zanpakutō in . While it is labeled as a "Sunlight"-type, it doesn't exhibit any of the affiliated traits - such as control over advanced variations of electricity. Instead, Shataiyō's special abilities lay in the dominance of the aspects of the sun. It generates and gives shape to . It is generally unknown how he came to possess such a power. Yet, a common theory is that his zanpakutō was merely a Fire-type before integrating the particles and photons of a Light-type into it via an arcane art or forbidden spell. This is apparently very popular a hypothesis as numerous have attempted to mimic the the powers of Shataiyō through the same process, granted they are privy to any known spell that would conjure these effects. Even then, minor if any successful results have been reported. *' ': Sōryō Shataiyō (蒼竜遮太陽, Azure Dragon Shielding Sun) Bankai Special Ability: Hollowfication Gallery File:Shagetsu sealed.png|Mikado's Zanpakutō: Shataiyō File:Shataiyo Released.png|Shataiyō in her released mode File:MIkado 39 snewBankai.png|Mikado's Bankai File: Mikado attacking in Bankai.png|Mikado attacking in Bankai File:Mikado Bankai Speed.png|Mikado's Bankai enhances his speed to the point where he can cross the entire in mere moments. File:Mikado Hollowfication.png|Mikado's Hollowfication Relationships Naomi Shirogane Main Article -- Naomi Shirogane He seems to be on friendly terms with Naomi Shirogane, though he is quite firm in establishing boundaries and not including her into his personal affairs at least where he and his grandfather are concerned. Though he doesn't do this out of mistrust or suspicion, only for the simple fact that he and Naomi had only known each other for a few weeks, and he did not want to come off as a creep towards her. In fact, He has admitted that a friendship was beginning to develop between the two. Ties That Will Bind Vengeance Main Article -- Vengeance Mikado views Vengeance as an enemy that must be dealt with as soon as possible. Despite this, he cannot help but begrudgingly respect the man for his act of exacting retribution on those who abuse the weak. Behind the scenes References & notes Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Visored Category:Sōzōshin